


FAIL: Truth and Treason (comic)

by RamLama



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., WikiLeaks RPF
Genre: Except maybe the one about NSA spying, Please don't take these conspiracies seriously, Satire, That one sorta came true, The political diatribes get a little heavy handed later on, absurdist conspiracies, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamLama/pseuds/RamLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every great event, there is an even greater conspiracy theory. Julian Assange has been recruited by a shadowy government organization called FAIL- Fascists for American Integrity and Leadership- but is he a puppet  to their sinister goals or is he a double-agent? It's up to Agent Charlie to decide.</p><p>A satirical 100 page graphic novel written and illustrated during January of 2011, inspired by the developing news of Julian Assange's initial arrest in London. </p><p>News was still breaking as I was working on the comic, so there are a lot of timely easter eggs and side references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Corrections: Chelsea Manning was still being identified as Bradley Manning when the comic was made. The comic hasn't been updated since it reflects the information- and disinformation- available at the time.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5




End file.
